1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrogen-occlusion electrode consisting of a hydrogen-occlusion alloy capable of reversibly occluding and releasing hydrogen.
2. Prior Art
Viewed with keen interest lately is an alkaline storage battery in which the negative electrode is a hydrogen-occlusion alloy capable of reversibly occluding and releasing hydrogen, the positive electrode is a nickel-made electrode, and the electrolyte is an alkaline electrolyte solution. Because this type of storage battery provides a higher energy density than a well-known nickel-cadmium storage battery and, additionally, causes no environmental pollution, it is seen as a highly promising type of storage battery. Such hydrogen-occlusion alloys as LaNi.sub.5, LaNi.sub.4.5,l Al.sub.0.5 and the like, have been known heretofore for use as a negative electrode of such alkaline storage battery.
However, when this type of alkaline storage battery uses one of the above mentioned hydrogen-occlusion alloys for its negative electrode, its service life is short, in terms of the number of charge-discharge cycles and, additionally such battery is subject to a big capacity drop while in use at high temperatures. It is much desired to have these drawbacks corrected or remedied.